Installation 06
Installation 06 (Known as Hula Hoop 6 by some) but also called Epsilon Halo is one of the rings in the box full of hoops Halo Array. No one cared about this shitty piece of real estate until the Uncalled for, Naive and Suicidal Cocksuckers UNSC decided that it would be dangerous to keep the other rings intact, even after the events of Halo 3. So for their plan, they got a paint brush, drew Ned Kelly, ate Coco Pops, got drunk and went storming to Installaton 06 for no apperant reason aside from running to their deaths, thinking it was a good idea. Naming For some reason, to the Forerunners, Alpha (first letter in the Greek Alphabet) means 4, and Delta (fourth letter of the Greek Alphabet) means five, because they are the only two rings who have a revealed "Greek" name (Aside from Alpha Beta Halo. This means that Installation 05 should be called Beta Halo, and actually, Greek Letters are only used for progress, for example, you are making a Cheese Sandwich, but you haven't but the cheese on yet, so it's technically a beta version of the Sandwich. Anywhore, since they skip 3 letters for Alpha Halo, one letter for Delta Halo, they are adding off two, which means that I06 skips -1 letters, well, 0 letters actually, therefore, it is called Epsilon Halo, then the cycle goes back up, Installation 07 is Zeta Halo, Installation 08 is Theta Halo, Installation 00 is Lambda Ha- hang on it isn't a ring!, Installation 01 is Nu Halo, Installation 02 is Omicron Halo and Installation 03 is Pi Halo. I was really hoping that the Ark would get the position of Omega... Assault on Installation 06 The Dumbass UNSC commander, Lord Hood wanted to get his noobs to get off his balls and waste countless amounts of ships, rockets, vehicles and armour in an effort to break this Hula Hoop. Had they done damage, they would have to pay 069 Braindead Fuck lots of money to repair it, but he would just give it to Bungie or 343 or that other 343. The remaining Covenant forces that still live, even after their defeat, were still willing to combat humanity. They were outraged when they heard that the vermin were planning to destroy Halo, for the third time. High Grunt Admiral Flabdab was the highest ranking Covenant survivor, so we was let to lead his brothers to victory, Hunters were respected, the Testicle chins have ragequit, Jackals were used as a last resort if food was low and Brutes were the typical cannon fodder yet again. Flabdab forgot the Drones and left them behind causing them to be forever alone. The first mission was a ship boarding, a CCS-class Battlecruiser known as Underaged Smoker crashed into the UNSC Camel Hump. All crew and passengers onboard the Underaged Smoker got into those boarding crafts to kill everyone on board, everyone except a few Spartans died onboard the ship. Those Spartans fleed to the Bums to escape the ship. Theu landed on various places where awesome things inhabit. Admiral Flabdab found the AI onboard the ship, her name was Emkcuf, she was pissed. She explained her anger to Flabdab, explaining that all the Marines are mentally deformed, the Shipmasters don't do anything but run away and she was treated like shit. She also said: Flabdab found Emkcuf useful so he took her with him back too the Underaged Smoker. I'm really lazy so I'll work on this another time, now, I'll play the Library from Halo 1, this will take a while. Category:Madness Category:Weapons Category:Big exploding stuff,